


大冷天

by ningtian



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 06:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ningtian/pseuds/ningtian





	大冷天

冬天最大的一場雪，毫無預警地襲擊了壁內。  
茫茫白雪沒有停遏地從天上落下，看上去棉軟無力的雪花，卻在一瞬間堆滿了大地，足足有半人高的積雪，迫使所有人都只能留在室內取暖。  
暴雪封路，連帶得位在郊外的調查兵團總部，也被包圍在一片冰天雪地裡，室外過低的氣溫令訓練不得不中止，士兵們都躲在宿舍裡，享受突如其來的休假。  
利維爾縮在白色床褥裡翻來覆去，壁爐內燃起的柴火，被石縫間吹進來的冷風刮得搖晃不定，連厚重的棉被也起不了多少溫暖的用途，畏冷的他還是覺得周身冰冷，凍得他手腳發麻。  
把下巴埋進棉被裡蹭了下臉的利維爾，看著外面白色的世界嘆了口氣，觸感不對，溫度也不對……  
就在他這樣想時，門外傳來叩叩兩聲，不等他回話就直接扭動門把，整個調查兵團內，敢這樣做的人只有一個。  
利維爾從床上探出了頭，看著埃爾文推開門，手上拿著屬於他的枕頭，用平時面對下屬時一本正經的表情，嚴正地跟他說：“不行了今天好冷，利維我們來做愛取暖吧。”  
埃爾文認真的表情看得他呆了會兒，蔚藍色的眼睛總能令利維爾一下子就沉迷下去，他恍惚了下，立刻從床上爬起身來，像平時在戰場上接受男人的命令般，挺直腰板認真回答：“知道了埃爾文。”  
他相信埃爾文的判斷，無論如何也會跟從到底，既然他說這樣能取暖，就一定可以！

老舊的床架發出吱吱呀呀的叫聲，覆在上面的棉被也隨著動作起伏。  
利維爾側身躺在床上，額頭佈滿與氣溫不符的汗水，發熱的手指絞著還蓋在身上的被子，發出細碎呻吟隨著身後的人而晃動。  
埃爾文輕輕吮吸光潔的肩頸，落下深紅色的痕跡，手伸到前方，一下又一下的套弄著利維爾的炙熱，用力把下身撞進那緊窒得叫人發瘋的蜜穴。  
因為姿勢的關係，埃爾文的分身一次次劃過利維爾敏感處的周邊，卻又沒有直接碰上，一股股微弱的快感湧上又落下，偏偏又不給予他滿足的機會，這種吊在半空中的滋味，把利維爾刺激得幾乎要發瘋了。  
他轉過頭去，追上埃爾文的舌頭纏綿地吻著，在他的唇邊低聲懇求：“埃爾文……給我啊……唔哼”  
“給你甚麼？”埃爾文故作不解地追問，下身卻悄悄換了個角度，狠狠撞上他的敏感點，愉快地欣賞利維爾在他面前瞬間被快感扭曲的臉龐。  
令人頭皮發麻的快感很快又消失無蹤，利維爾終於受不了了，被慾火染紅眼眶狠狠瞪著身後的人：“你這混蛋……！”  
埃爾文輕笑了聲，明白再玩下去某人就要發火了，也不多話，直接扳著對方的肩膀，把他的臉壓進鬆軟的枕頭裡，提起利維爾的腰，放縱自己馳騁的慾念，重重地抽插那白晢迷人的身體。  
利維爾打算支撐自己的手臂又無力地垂下去，整個人癱在床上，只能隨著埃爾文的動作而發出喘息，忽高忽低的呻吟，炙熱得彷彿燃點了室內的空氣。

在床上激烈活動了幾回，一起泡了個澡後，埃爾文抱著利維爾，舒服愜意地窩回床上，他輕輕地吻了吻利維爾的髮絲說：“現在溫暖了嗎？”  
利維爾把臉擱在他的懷裡，耳邊迴響熟悉的心跳聲，被子裡不再是之前令他討厭的冰冷，而是舒服得令他想睡的溫度，所以他也懶得對埃爾文的問話作回應，只在鼻子裡哼出幾個音，把臉埋得更深，手腳纏上埃爾文溫暖的四肢。  
那種彷彿貓咪撒嬌的動作，總是令埃爾文忍不住微笑起來，他把懷中黑髮的戀人摟得更緊，陪著他一同跌入溫暖的夢境裡。

ＥＮＤ


End file.
